Merry Christmas Grand Chase!
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: Elesis , the main swordsman of the group , does not know what will she give to Ronan on Christmas! Arme, being a nosy girl she is, decided to help the swordsman out. While Arme helping her out, the magician took this opportunity to tease the swordsman. Christmas Fic for Grand Chase. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello , It's me again , MinutesofSilence , my lil sister got her own account already and won't be using mine. It's been awhile since I last wrote my fic. I was so busy with school , my apologies. As a sign of apology , I wrote a Christmas fic for Grandchase. I hope all of you would enjoy. Sorry for the occasional wrong grammar. It's my first time writing this pairing a fic , btw  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot , Grand Chase belongs to KoG  
**

* * *

**December 20, 2:30pm, Kanavan Mall**

Elesis sighed. She walked around the mall, finding something that she could give to Ronan. She's not the type of girl to do these kinds of stuff, but she's really desperate to find a good gift for him. She already bought her friends a gift, even her annoying and pain in the ass 'relative' has a gift from her. (She cannot accept the fact that they were even related. How she wished they weren't.) She was roaming around when someone called her.

"Hey! Hey red-headed orangutan!"

Elesis froze. She clenched her fists tightly and an angry vein popped up on her head. She mentally cursed and tried to escape but, too late, the annoying magician saw her.

"There you are!" she cried when she saw Elesis.

"The heck do you want Arme?!" And for your information, my name is Elesis Seighart, not 'red-headed orangutan' you idiot!" she snapped fiercely at Arme.

The purple-haired magician pouted. "Aw, come on Ellie~ don't be such a grouch~! Santa won't give you any presents if you're like that ya know~" she said, almost like she's whining.

"The heck I care about Santa! He does not exist!" Elesis retorted.

"Whoa…" Arme said, putting her hands up in surrender. "Why so grouchy?" she asked.

Elesis turned red. "I-It's none of your b-business!" she stammered slightly.

Arme eyed her cautiously, as if she stole her favorite cookie, "It's about Ronan isn't it?" she asked, after a few seconds of eyeing the red-head.

'_What the?! Does this girl read minds or something?!' _Elesis thought.

"Yes, yes I do…" Arme said, as if reading her mind.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh…"

"Elesis, what about Ronan?" Arme asked.

"I-I c-can't…f-find a g-gift f-for him…" Elesis stammered, turning redder than before.

Arme laughed, Elesis shot her a confused look.

"That's the same thing Ronan told me yesterday!" the magician exclaimed, looking amused and thrilled.

"Yes way!" Arme said happily. "So, do you want me to help you?" she asked.

"I think so,…" Elesis mumbled.

"So let's go then!" Arme said as she dragged Elesis to a store.

* * *

"Are you sure he will like this, Arme?" Elesis asked.

"Of course he would! Don't underestimate my skills ya know." Arme replied.

"Oh really? Then tell me, how could you be so sure?" Elesis mockingly asked.

"'Cuz he likes you." Arme replied.

Elesis was shocked. Arme replied straight-forwardly. And Ronan also likes her?

"Wow,…nice joke Arme..."

The magician pouted angrily. "I'm not joking! It's true because I'm so awesome!"

Elesis shot her an annoyed look. "Wow, your self-esteem is high… I'm so proud…" she said sarcastically.

"Right…. As if you're awesome…" she thought.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Lass? I was looking for him a while ago…" Arme said.

"Why? Are you going to confess to him?" Elesis mockingly asked. The magician rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, dimwit. We got separated earlier because he was so eager to find a gift for his beloved Lire…" she replied.

"Hey Arme, how about this one?"Elesis asked, holding up a pack of how-to-knit gloves.

The magician shook her head. "Nope. That's not what I have in mind…" Arme replied, her eyes scanning the shelves. Then her eyes lit up, she hurriedly took a box of how-to and showed it to Elesis.

"This one is perfect!" Arme said happily.

"I'm going to ask you again: Would he like my knitting skills Arme? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure he won't, since it's horrible…" Elesis said, looking at the item.

"I can help you anytime, since I know that your knitting skill is as bad as a dumb monkey's" Arme said examining the item. Elesis glared at her.

"Come on, let's pay for this item already" Arme said, ignoring the deadly glare from the swordsman.

They went to the counter and the cashier greeted them happily. Elesis noticed that Arme was already outside, waiting.

"That would be $9.99, miss…" the cashier said cheerfully. Elesis took her wallet out, giving the right amount of money.

The cashier placed the item in a brown paper bag and sealed with tape. She gave it to Elesis. "Thankyou for shopping, please come back again.." The woman said politely as Elesis left the store.

* * *

**-FEW DAYS LATER-**

December 25, 11:30pm, Serdin Castle's living room. Elesis was getting irked with Arme. The magician was acting like a drunk idiot, and she's annoying the hell out of Elesis.

"Arme, stop acting like a freaking drunk bastard!"Elesis exclaimed angrily.

"But it's fun bugging you Ellie~!" Arme whined.

"Arme, stop bugging Elesis." Lire said.

"No, don't stop kid, bug the punk more!" Seighart encouraged Arme. Elesis glared at him.

"Shut up old man." She snapped. Seighart looked at her nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say kid…" he said, drinking a cup of coke and sprite mixed together to make it look like beer.

"Yay! 30 minutes before Christmas! Can't wait!"Arme, the diva, squealed.

Arme stopped her act. Her eyes were shining brightly. "Oh yay! Christmas!" she shouted happily, now twirling and dancing around like a happy maniac.

"Jeeves! Get me some wine!" Ley ordered. Jeeves bowed before her politely.

"Yes Milady…" he said, as he walked off to get some wine.

"O-okay….this is getting so random…" Ronan commented awkwardly.

"Yeah, they are acting so random…" Lass agreed.

"Speak for yourself Lassie…" Seighart mocked him. The silverette rolled his eyes.

"Stop provoking me, old—"

"But handsome man."Seighart cut off.

"But still old." Lass mocked

"At least handsome." Sieghart smirked. "Unlike you" Lass gritted his teeth.

"Okay, this is so weird…" Ronan mumbled."Stop fighting guys..."

"Hey stupid author!" Ley called out. "Fast forward this and stop making them weird and idiotic, will ya?"

"Ley, don't be mean to Mr. Author" Lin said. The female demon just rolled her eyes.

Author: Oh ok, as you wish Ley…

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

"3…2…1… Merry Christmas!" all of them shouted in unison.

"Okay everyone! Exchange of gifts!"Arme yelled happily.

Loud chattering was heard. There were a lot of blushing and shy faces. Some were acting weird. Nonetheless, they were exchanging gifts to others. Elesis took a deep breath and sighed.

'_Okay Elesis, go for it…'_Elesis thought as she went towards Ronan.

"Yes, what is it Elesis?" the blunette asked.

Elesis' face turned red. She was fidgeting. After a few seconds, she thrust her gift forward to Ronan.

"M-Merry C-Christmas!" she said shyly.

Ronan blushed a little. She gladly accepted it and opened it. It was a handmade teddy bear.

"Thank you Elesis, I appreciate it dearly." Ronan shyly said as he took out a neatly wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas…" Ronan said as he gave Elesis a gift. She took it and opened it. The gift was a handmade scarf.

"Let me guess, Arme also dragged you into that store, right?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah…" Ronan chuckled. Elesis smiled.

"Thanks a lot Ronan, Merry Christmas…"

* * *

**Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New year everyone! **


End file.
